vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ardos
Summary Ardos (Japanese: アルドス Ardos) is one of the five Cipher Admins from Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness. Ardos is one of Grand Master Greevil's two bodyguards, and is revealed at the end of the game to also be one of Greevil's sons (the other bodyguard/son being his twin brother Eldes). Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-C | 6-C | At least 6-C Name: Ardos Origin: Pokémon Gender: Male. | Varies for his Pokémon. Age: Unknown Classification: Pokémon Trainer, Mystery Man, Cipher Admin Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts | Superhuman Physical Characteristics All, Flight, Shadow Manipulation Swellow, Genius Intelligence, Creation, Mind Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Telekinesis, Telepathy Alakazam, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Draconic Energy Projection Kingdra, Martial Arts, Rock Manipulation Heracross, Shadow Manipulation Electabuzz, Shadow Manipulation Snorlax | Plant Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation Sceptile, Breath Attack, Fire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Martial Arts Charizard, Poison Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Martial Arts, Confusion Inducement Gengar, Rock Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Metal Manipulation Aerodactyl, Earth Manipulation, Metal Manipulation Tauros, Electricity Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Telekinesis, Water Manipulation Starmie Attack Potency: At least Street level (As a trained bodyguard meant to protect Greevil) | Island level (Slighty weaker than his brother Eldes) | At least Island level (Vastly stronger than before) Speed: Peak Human | Relativistic (Faster than Gorigan and close to Eldes) | Relativistic (Comparable to Eldes) Lifting Strength: At least Athletic Human | At least Class G | At least Class G Striking Strength: At least Street Class | Island Class | At least Island Class Durability: At least Street level | Island level | At least Island level Stamina: High. | Very high for his Pokémon. Range: Standard melee range. | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers on the Pokémon and Move. | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers on the Pokémon and Move. Standard Equipment: Pokéballs with Shadow Swellow, Alakazam, Kingdra, Heracross, Shadow Electabuzz and Shadow Snorlax with Leftovers. | Sceptile, Charizard, Gengar, Aerodactyl, Tauros and Starmie with "hold items". Intelligence: Gifted (As a Cipher Admin, he has a high knowledge in Pokémon battling and uses Pokémon with high speed and strong moves in order to quickly overpower his opponents) Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses | Varies depending on the Pokémon. Notable Attacks/Techniques: For a list of all of his Pokémon, see here. Key: By Himself | Pokémon Team (Citadark Isle) | Pokémon Team (Orre Colosseum) Note: All the Shadow Pokémon are considered to be stronger than their normal forms. Pokémon Teams Citadark Isle 277Swellow.png|(Shadow) Swellow, The Swallow Pokémon. 065Alakazam.png|Alakazam, The Psi Pokémon. 600px-230Kingdra.png|Kingdra, The Dragon Pokémon. 214Heracross.png|Heracross, The Singlehorn Pokémon. 125Electabuzz.png|(Shadow) Electabuzz, The Electric Pokémon. Snorlax.png|(Shadow) Snorlax, The Sleeping Pokémon. Hold Item: Leftovers Orre Colosseum 254Sceptile.png|Sceptile, The Forest Pokémon. Hold Item: Scope Lens 600px-006Charizard.png|Charizard, The Flame Pokémon. Hold Item: BrightPowder 094Gengar.png|Gengar, The Shadow Pokémon. Hold Item: Lax Incense 142Aerodactyl.png|Aerodactyl, The Fossil Pokémon. Hold Item: King's Rock Tauros.png|Tauros, The Wild Bull Pokémon. Hold Item: Choice Band 121Starmie.png|Starmie, The Mysterious Pokémon. Hold Item: Lum Berry Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:Humans Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Summoners Category:Nintendo Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Mind Users Category:Geniuses Category:Creation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Water Users Category:Energy Users Category:Earth Users Category:Plant Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Poison Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Air Users Category:Metal Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6